The Conception Equation
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Set during The Plimpton Stimulation. Penny and Leonard have been broken up for a month when Penny get's news that will change both of their lives and possibly drive them further apart. This is an L/P story.


Hi readers! This is my first Big Bang Theory fic. But as of late I have become OBSESSED with it! Especially Leonard and Penny, they are the cutest couple ever. So, for my updates I would like to propose an idea. I will update a chapter for every two new Big Bang L/P stories added. Drabbles, chapters of stories, one shots, anything! Maybe this will give us all a little motivation. Although I still like reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT if I did I would own Leoanrd ;) and Leonard and Penny never would've broken up.

Penny slid down the her closed bathroom door, her head resting on her knees which she was holding to her chest. She heard a noise and looked up in alarm, only to realize it was her sobs. She couldn't handel this. _She needed Leonard_.

Wait. Where did that thought come from? Her and Leonard had been broken up for almost a month, after her inability to say I love you back to him drove them apart. After _she_ drove them apart. She had emersed herself in work the past few weeks to keep her mind occupied. But no matter how hard she tried, when she was laying in bed trying to sleep her mind always drifted to him. They way he wrapped himself around her completely and hugged her as tightly as he could while they slept. She smiled a small smile as she remembered the first time he called her "his girl" after she punched Sheldon to protect the Lord of the Rings ring.

Shaking her head free of these thoughts she stood up and walked over to her mirror. Her reflection was startling, the bags under her eyes were noticable now, her eyes didn't shine, she looked as down as she felt. She had to talk to him. She needed to. She rushed out of her apartment, not bothering to change out of her sweatpants and football shirt. She banged on his apartment door frantically.

"Morning Penny. What's up?" Leonard greeted as he opened the door. He was immediately worried when he saw her appearence.

"I need to talk to you." Penny stated.

"Leonard?" Penny looked around Leonard to see a woman in her bathrobe coming from his room. Penny stepped around Leonard and her eyes teared up.

"Leonard who is this?" Penny questioned brokenly. The woman in questioned stepped forward offering her hand.

"I'm " Penny's lip began to quiver and she turned from the woman and fled the apartment. She could hear Leonard calling her name but she didn't want to hear it. She slammed her door shut locking it and curling up on the couch in seconds.

"Penny?" Leonard called out through the door and knocked repeatedly. Penny pulled her knees up to her chest again. Her sobs starting up again.

"Penny, I can explain. Please talk to me." Leonard begged.

"Go away Leonard!" Penny called out hoarsely. She looked up form her knees when she heard the door being opened. Damn, she forgot he had a key. He shut the door behind him and knelt down in front of her. He touched her knee softly.

"Penny, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. Don't hate me." Leonard begged. He rubbed her knee softly. She looked up, her eyes were blood shot, her mascara was running down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Penny, talk to me. It's me, your little Homunculus" he rubbed her knee and down her leg, trying to calm her down enough to talk. She swallowed heavily, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Leonard, I'm pregnant." she whispered. He looked up at her, his mouth falling open.

"With a baby?" he stuttered, going into a daze. Penny looked up, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Yes Leonard with a baby! I'm having your baby." Penny looked down, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Leonard snapped out of his daze and joined her on the couch. He pulled her to him, she leaned her head into his necked and cried. He hugged her close, stroking her hair softly and whispering calming words into her hair, kissing it every few minutes.

"Shh, it's okay Penny. We'll get through this. I'm right here. It's okay" he whispered softly. She calmed down slightly, before sitting up abruptly and rushing towards her bathroom. The sounds of her retching made Leonard get up and rush to the bathroom. He knelt beside her at the toilet and held her hair back, and stroked her back until she was finished. After she brushed her teeth he put his arm around her waist and led her to her bedroom. He tucked her in to bed and sat on the edge stroking her hair.

"How can you be so nice to me? I broke your heart and now I'm ruining your life" she sobbed hugging her pillow. Leonard grasped her face softly turning her face to look at him.

"You. Are. Not. Ruining. My life. Yes you hurt me, but you know I love you. I'll do anything for you even if it means just being your friend. And I'm going to be here supporting you with this baby... assuming you're keeping it?" he explained stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Of course... even if you don't want to be a part of it. I would understand." she said leaning into his hand slightly.

"Whatever you need, I'm here. Wow, I sound like a cheesy movie." he joked, he succeeded when he got a small smile out of her.

"We're really going to do this?" she asked quietly. He simply nodded and leaned down kissing her forehead before standing up.

"Get some sleep and I'll come back later to take you out to dinner to talk, okay?" he instructed. She nodded sleepily, and snuggled into her pillows. Once she heard the door open and shut she rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling.

She was having a baby. She was having Leonards baby.

She smiled at the thought and rolled over hugging the pillow he had been leaning on and inhaled. It smelled like him, the familiar scent made her fall into a deep sleep.

So, this chapters a little short but I'll try to make the rest longer. Let me know what you think!

XxXDrama QueenXxX


End file.
